The present invention generally relates to constructions for intravascular treatment devices useful for removing vascular occlusion material from a vascular occlusion or from a vascular lumen. The invention more specifically relates to expandable intravascular occlusion material removal devices, as well as to methods of using those devices to treat vascular diseases.
Vascular diseases, such as atherosclerosis and the like, have become quite prevalent in the modern day. These diseases may present themselves in a number of forms. Each form of vascular disease may require a different method of treatment to reduce or cure the harmful effects of the disease. Vascular diseases, for example, may take the form of deposits or growths in a patient's vasculature which may restrict, in the case of a partial occlusion, or stop, in the case of a total occlusion, blood flow to a certain portion of the patient's body. This can be particularly serious if, for example, such an occlusion occurs in a portion of the vasculature that supplies vital organs with blood or other necessary fluids.
To treat these diseases, a number of different therapies are being developed. While a number of invasive therapies are available, it is desirable to develop non-invasive therapies as well. Non-invasive therapies may be less risky than invasive ones, and may be more welcomed by the patient because of the possibility of decreased chances of infection, reduced post-operative pain, and less post-operative rehabilitation. One type of non-invasive therapy for vascular diseases is pharmaceutical in nature. Clot-busting drugs have been employed to help break up blood clots which may be blocking a particular vascular lumen. Other drug therapies are also available. Further non-invasive, intravascular treatments exist that are not only pharmaceutical, but also revascularize blood vessels or lumens by mechanical means. Two examples of such intravascular therapies are balloon angioplasty and atherectomy which physically revascularize a portion of a patient's vasculature.
Balloon angioplasty comprises a procedure wherein a balloon catheter is inserted intravascularly into a patient through a relatively small puncture, which may be located proximate the groin, and intravascularly navigated by a treating physician to the occluded vascular site. The balloon catheter includes a balloon or dilating member which is placed adjacent the vascular occlusion and then is inflated. Intravascular inflation of the dilating member by sufficient pressures, on the order of 5 to 12 atmospheres or so, causes the balloon to displace the occluding matter to revascularize the occluded lumen and thereby restore substantially normal blood flow through the revascularized portion of the vasculature. It is to be noted, however, that this procedure does not remove the occluding matter from the patient's vasculature, but displaces it.
While balloon angioplasty is quite successful in substantially revascularizing many vascular lumens by reforming the occluding material, other occlusions may be difficult to treat with angioplasty. Specifically, some intravascular occlusions may be composed of an irregular, loose or heavily calcified material which may extend relatively far along a vessel or may extend adjacent a side branching vessel, and thus are not prone or susceptible to angioplastic treatment. Even if angioplasty is successful, thereby revascularizing the vessel and substantially restoring normal blood flow therethrough, there is a chance that the occlusion may recur. Recurrence of an occlusion may require repeated or alternative treatments given at the same intravascular site.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to develop other alternative mechanical methods of non-invasive, intravascular treatment in an effort to provide another way of revascularizing an occluded vessel and of restoring blood flow through the relevant vasculature. These alternative treatments may have particular utility with certain vascular occlusions, or may provide added benefits to a patient when combined with balloon angioplasty and/or drug therapies.
One such alternative mechanical treatment method involves removal, not displacement, as is the case with balloon angioplasty, of the material occluding a vascular lumen. Such treatment devices, sometimes referred to as atherectomy devices, use a variety of means, such as lasers, and rotating cutters or ablaters, for example, to remove the occluding material. The rotating cutters may be particularly useful in removing certain vascular occlusions. Since vascular occlusions may have different compositions and morphology or shape, a given removal or cutting element may not be suitable for removal of a certain occlusion. Alternatively, if a patient has multiple occlusions in his vasculature, a given removal element may be suitable for removing only one of the occlusions. Suitability of a particular cutting element may be determined by, for example, its size or shape. Thus, a treating physician may have to use a plurality of different treatment devices to provide the patient with complete treatment. This type of procedure can be quite expensive because multiple pieces of equipment may need to be used (such intravascular devices are not reusable because they are inserted directly into the blood stream), and may be tedious to perform because multiple pieces of equipment must be navigated through an often-tortuous vascular path to the treatment site.